Unexpected Valentine
by delusional-lady
Summary: Koshino has 2 tickets. Sendoh also has 2 tickets but was seen giving them to Mariko. Will this spoil Koshino's Valentine plans? SenKosh yaoi


Unexpected Valentine written by: delusional_lady  
  
Disclaimer: Inoue Takehiko owns them. A/N: This contains yaoi. SenKosh. I love this pairing to bits! Anyway, this fic was inspired by the soundtrack of Akihabara Deno Gumi: Rebis - C.T.i.A/O.S.T :) Happy reading and Happy Valentine's Day to you all! Sob.. My copy of Yami No Matsuei disappeared and I can't find it anywhere!!  
  
It was a Friday. Thank goodness it was a Friday! The weekend was only a few more hours away! Koshino grinned as he secretly pulled out two tickets from of his pocket. The famous techno band, 'Bad Luck', would be having a concert tonight. Tickets were reportedly sold out but he had a cousin who worked at the booth and scored two tickets for him and his date. Koshino turned red at the thought of going to the event with his best friend. Sendoh loved 'Bad Luck' as much as he did and this night would surely be a memorable one for them.  
  
"Sugoi!" Hikoichi cried out as he saw the tickets. Koshino jumped and clamped a hand over the junior's mouth. Hikoichi nodded his head, understanding what his sempai was asking him to do. Slowly, the young man removed his hand. Still, the team manager couldn't contain his excitement. "Unbelievable!" He whispered. "I waited in line for hours but couldn't get a ticket!"  
  
Koshino explained how he had gotten the tickets and made his teammate swear to keep it a secret. "I want to surprise Sendoh tonight." He added. Hikoichi scratched his head, looking confused.  
  
"But I thought Sendoh-sempai already had tickets to the concert? I saw him by the lockers this morning.." Hikoichi wondered aloud. Koshino turned pale. "Did he say who the tickets were for..?"  
  
"Well.. I saw him giving the tickets to Mariko-san.." Hikoichi muttered as he struggled to remember. Koshino sighed. It was to be expected anyway. The purple-haired woman had set her sights on Sendoh for as long as he could remember. She had probably planned to make Sendoh her valentine. It was his own fault for being so slow.  
  
Suddenly, Koshino felt drained. The excitement he felt earlier had disappeared totally. In fact, he didn't even want to attend class anymore. Hikoichi panicked when he saw the look on his sempai's face. This wasn't good..  
  
"E-Eto.. You can still ask Sendoh-sempai if you like! I'm not even sure if he really is going with Mariko-san and I'm sure he would much rather go to the concert with you!" Hikoichi babbled. Koshino raised his face and smiled softly. "Daijobou, Hikoichi. It's fine, really. That's just the way life is. Besides, this isn't as important as going out on a date." Koshino remarked, trying to mask the pain in his voice. Hikoichi looked down, ashamed at himself. He wished he had never opened his big mouth.  
  
Koshino grinned as he took the junior's hand and placed the two tickets in his palm.  
  
"D-demo!"  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer, Hikoichi. Go and take Ayako-san out tonight. It is Valentine's day after all."  
  
The young man blushed and tried to return the tickets. It wasn't fair. Unfortunately, Koshino was a very stubborn person and wouldn't allow him to return them.  
  
"A-Arigato!" Hikoichi said and bowed his head low.  
  
Koshino smiled as he watched the young man run off with his prize. At least someone had use for the tickets and they didn't go wasted.  
  
++++  
  
"I guess Valentine's day really has an effect on everybody." Sendoh remarked when Taoka-sensei cancelled practice that day. He smirked and stretched his arms wide. Now he was going to get ready for his date. But first... He looked around in search of a certain short-tempered lad. However, Koshino was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Maybe he's still inside his classroom.." Sendoh muttered as he raced towards the school building. He opened the classroom door and found two of his friends in a..uh..very compromising position.  
  
"Gomen!" He bowed. "But have you seen Koshino?"  
  
Todji raised his head in confusion. "Koshino? He didn't even attend half of our classes." At this, Sendoh narrowed his eyes and left. It was totally uncharacteristic of him not to attend his subjects. "Maybe he has a meeting or something.." He thought, knowing that Koshino was also part of the student council. He rushed to the office and found Juna-san, who was just about to leave. The braided girl shook her head, saying that the council didn't even hold a meeting all day.  
  
The sky was getting darker and soon the stars would come out. Sendoh searched all of the classrooms but he still couldn't find Koshino. He had called the lad's house but nobody picked up. His mobile phone was also turned off. Sighing to himself, Sendoh decided to go to his favorite place in the whole school.  
  
The rooftop. No one ever bothered him there when he needed to sort out his feelings. Trudging up the stairs slowly, he brought out the bouquet of flowers he was supposed to give to his Valentine date. He had a lot of plans tonight but it seemed like everything was about to go to waste. As he opened the metal door, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Sendoh!"  
  
"Koshino!"  
  
Suddenly, Sendoh burst out laughing as he closed the door behind him and went to sit beside his friend.  
  
"What in the world are you doing here?" Koshino asked. "Aren't you supposed to be with Mariko-san?"  
  
Sendoh shook his head. "Mariko-san..? I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Don't make me stupid, Akira. I know you're supposed to attend the concert with Mariko."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sendoh stopped his laughter and explained everything to his best friend. That morning, Mariko had approached him with a couple of tickets for the Valentine concert 'Bad Luck' was holding. He had refused them and gave the tickets back, saying that he had other plans.  
  
"Plans? With who?" Koshino asked. Sendoh grinned and handed the other his flowers. "Why you, of course!" He answered.  
  
Koshino stared at the flowers in his hand and felt tears forming in his eyes. This was the last thing he expected from Sendoh.. After having a lousy day of sulking.. He then in turn told his side of the story to Sendoh. "Kuso! I wish I still had the tickets with me!" He cried out and hid his face with his hands, trying to stop his sobbing. Sendoh smiled gently and embraced him tightly.  
  
"Who says we can't watch the concert?" Sendoh asked as he pulled out a few things from his bag. There was a portable t.v., a couple of blankets and pillows, candles, hot cocoa and cake. Koshino rubbed his swollen eyes and chuckled at the amount of stuff that came out of Sendoh's bag.  
  
Sendoh placed the scented candles strategically around them and turned on the portable t.v. while Koshino arranged the blankets and pillows to make them more comfortable. The spiky-haired lad repositioned himself in a way that his date was sitting in between his legs. Koshino smiled and leaned back, enjoying the feel of having his best friend near. They still hadn't established what their relationship officially was but for now, both were content. It seemed like this was going to be a memorable night after all.  
  
Owari 


End file.
